Kindrel
by Razalla
Summary: A Blood Elf mage meets a Draenei paladin and his world is turned upside down, inside out, shaken and thrown against the wall. Rinse and repeat. Warnings: [MM slash] [SMUT] [PROFANITY]
1. OMG PALADIN

This is my first fanfic let alone slash, please be nice and RnR so I can find the weak/strong points.

The bold quoted text is Kindrel's thoughts

Kindrel trudged along the icy path. Despite how bitterly cold it was he always loved Winterspring. It was a beautiful place despite its dangers; sometimes he would find a quiet grove of frozen trees or a crop of boulders to rest.

He was a Blood Elf mage, and he was very frail looking even for a Blood Elf. His hair was pitch black and went down several inches below his neck when tied back. It would alternate between being very smooth or very ragged for random reasons. He usually wore a cloth facemask that concealed everything below his nose.

Unlike most Blood Elves, Kindrel was timid and peaceful; he always wore a tired expression on his face. He never really understood the feud between the alliance and the horde, if they had just dropped their shit and worked together everything would be better. It was too bad that the people in power were too immature to come to this realization. He considered himself a neutral party, but when attacked it doesn't mean he wouldn't bite back. He'd just prefer not to.

He was obtaining yeti hides for some goblin in Everlook, the job had good pay and he needed the money. He had to be careful on which spells he has to use on the yetis and where to hit them, so he wouldn't ruin the hide. He found out a quick scorch to the eyes to blind them and then slitting their throat with his skinning knife was effective enough.

He hated skinning, he was glad it wasn't one of his main professions. He had to do it once in a while for a quest or a job. He loved mining and engineering, goblin engineering to be specific. Though he was peaceful, he loved to blow things up. He was strange like that, usually a peaceful one but when the time came to get crazy, he indeed got crazy.

After successfully killing and skinning another yeti he trudged up a hill and there his heart skipped a beat. About fifty feet away was a Draenei paladin carefully harvesting an Icecap. He was in plate armor that Kindrel didn't recognize but he did recognize the ominous looking hammer on his back. It was a Draconic Maul, a special mace grade weapon from Black Wing Lair he had seen a warrior in his guild wielding before. This was one powerful guy.

The Draenei suddenly looked up at Kindrel. Kindrel was struck with blood chilling fear. **"You idiot, why didn't you fucking run?!"** He thought to himself—**"RUN STUPID RUN!" **Kindrel slowly began to back away from the paladin. The Draenei then began to stand up. At that Kindrel ran, the cold wind howled in his face as he sprinted down the hill.

He then got on the path and started to follow it, he didn't know where it lead but he didn't care, all that mattered was getting as much distance between him and that Draenei as possible. Then he heard galloping behind him, he looked back and saw the paladin riding a summoned horse. **"Fuck"** He cast blink desperately trying to get away. He didn't really need a mount, as a mage he could teleport anywhere with the proper runes. Now he needed one and he regretted it.

Kindrel ran across a bridge of ice and into a gray area, then he skid to a halt. In front of him was a scary looking felguard holding a large sword. **"Double fuck" **As the felguard began to charge Kindrel shot a bolt of frost into its face making it roar in pain. Then he shot another bolt at its feet freezing it in its tracks. He made way back to the bridge when he saw the paladin coming across the bridge towards him. While Kindrel was momentarily distracted the demon took the chance to break his icy binds and take a huge slash out of Kindrel with its sword.

Kindrel let out a gasp and nothing more, he collapsed to the ground facing the demon. He heard the Draenei come near, he was positive he was going to die. Then surprisingly the Draenei jumped up into the air and brought his huge hammer down on the felguard's head smashing its skull in and instantly killing it.

The Draenei turned around and kneeled before the Kindrel's prostrate form, he picked up Kindrel's arm where the huge gash was made. The Draenei closed his eyes and a burst of light came from Kindrel's wound, it was gone. The Draenei smiled at Kindrel "That should feel better." He said. The confused Blood Elf stared at the Draenei in disbelief. The stare turned into a gaze, he was really quite handsome, his brown hair was tied back in a ponytail and he had a beard. His voice was deep, exotic and charming. He did have azure skin, tendrils hanging from his face and a plated forehead and a tail and different shaped legs and huge hooves, but it all seemed to fit. It's what made him a Draenei. "Th-Thank you…" Said Kindrel. He felt so lightheaded, was it possibly from a near death experience, or was it this Draenei?

Kindrel then caught site of the small pool of blood that bled out of him in the snow. **"Oh it was that…"** Kindrel took one last look into the Draenei's blue glowing eyes. They we're full of concern "Are you alright?" he asked. Then everything blacked out for Kindrel.

-Kindrel opened his eyes, cold and bitter wind was whipping through his hair. Someone's arm was firm around him, he heard galloping. He was too weak to keep his eyes open and he closed them again.-

Kindrel woke up; he was lying in a cot. As his vision came into focus he realized he was in a tent. He cautiously crawled out and looked to the side, he was on a cliff side which overlooked nearly all of Winterspring. It was nighttime and the moon shined down upon the snow and ice. It all looked so ethereal and ghostly, like a dark heaven. Kindrel then looked towards the fire in front of him. The Draenei was next to the fire sitting on a log grinding herbs with a pestle and mortar. He caught sight of Kindrel and smiled, he took a vial filled with teal liquid out of his backpack and gave it to Kindrel. "Drink that" he said "It'll help you recover the blood you lost." Kindrel obeyed, it tasted very faintly of tomatoes.

It was rather awkward for Kindrel, this Draenei saved his life, healed him and took him to shelter and he didn't even know what to say. Plus he didn't even know his name. What was most disturbing was that he was alliance and Kindrel was horde. It was great alliance and horde could get along like this but it was really rare. "I'm eternally grateful for you saving my life, but why?

The Draenei smiled, "Why not?"

"I just expected that you would have killed me with you being alliance.." Said Kindrel.

"I don't kill people for something that isn't their fault." Said the Draenei.

Kindrel smiled "I have never met such a friendly alliance before, they all usually just try and kill me despite my attempts at making peace."

"You know, for a Blood Elf you are pretty cute—I-I mean tranquil." At this the Draenei closed his eyes and turned his head to the side slightly clearly embarrassed.

Kindrel looked at the ground quickly and began to blush. Then he responded, "You know for a Draenei you are pretty sexy—I-I mean altruistic."

The Draenei looked back at Kindrel who grinned at him. "Well all of us Draenei are known to have big hearts." He said.

"My name is Kindrel, Kindrel Traven."

"I am Drakken Veroth" Said the Draenei.

Kindrel realized he was shivering, as did Drakken.

"You should go back inside the tent, we can't have you getting cold on a low amount of blood like that due to a risk of frostbite." Warned Drakken.

"I guess we can't." Said Kindrel.

He crawled back inside the tent and tried to bundle up but the wind seemed to go through the tent and through him. It was one of the many disadvantages to being so skinny, he preferred being outside with Drakken. He thought about how rapidly things had changed for him. It was the plan to go back to Everlook and get his payment in exchange for the hides and then he met this paladin. Life certainly is crazy.

A rather harsh gust of wind blew and filled the tent with icy air, Kindrel shivered violently. Then he heard Drakken enter the tent, he wasn't in plate anymore, in fact he looked almost naked if it wasn't for the briefs he was wearing. Kindrel found himself surveying the Draenei looking at his azure skin and his rippling muscles. He found himself enjoying every detail, even his tail, legs, and hooves. **"Oh my God, I think he's hot." **Kindrel found himself blushing furiously, he also found himself growing rather aroused. **"Control yourself you pervert! For God's Sake!"**

Kindrel slowly turned to the side and shut his eyes trying to calm himself down. Drakken lay down next to Kindrel facing him. Kindrel could barely control himself now. To add to the situation, another fierce gust of icy wind blew up the cliff into the tent causing Kindrel to shiver violently. Drakken noticed this and embraced Kindrel in his warm arms and then threw a thick blanket around both of them. Kindrel now lay in Drakkens arms both of them entwined in a blanket. He could feel Drakken's legs and hooves, which felt weird at first but he got used to quickly. He could also feel the end his tail, which would constantly move and would flick across his now bare feet tickling him slightly and he could feel Drakken's tendrils graze across the back of his head. Drakken was warm, everything about him was warm, Kindrel was now as comfortable as a cat curled up in a patch of sunlight but he certainly could not get to sleep now.

"**Wow, I like the way he smells too…like fresh rain" **Kindrel could control himself no longer, the nearly naked Draenei embracing him who has saved his life several hours ago who smelled of fresh rain. Kindrel pulled his facemask down, poked his head up from Drakken's huge chest and pecked him on the neck. Then he waited for what seemed like an eternity but was really just about five extremely awkward seconds. Drakken returned the kiss to Kindrel and they were locked in that kiss for what seemed like five seconds but it really was five very delightful minutes.

After they broke the kiss, nothing was said, nothing needed to be said. They knew now how they felt for each other. Kindrel was once again lightheaded and he was positive that it wasn't from loss of blood. Maybe from lack of oxygen from having a five minute face sucking contest with Drakken, but most likely from how overwhelmingly ecstatic he was.

Kindrel fell asleep in Drakken's arms and soon Drakken fell asleep curling around Kindrel.

Outside the tent, the wind stopped and it began to snow in the dark heaven of Wintersping.


	2. Sex in an Icecube

Drakken opened his eyes and looked down at the frail Blood Elf in his arms. His tail had become wrapped around on of Kindrel's legs somehow. He couldn't sense any wind, in fact it was still dark, and the tent walls seemed kind of squished in. He unbuttoned the tent flaps and saw white. "Great, snowed in." He said out loud. His restless tale had flicked across Kindrel's nose waking him up.

Kindrel twitched as Drakken's tail flicked across his face. One of the idiosyncrasies that he immediately loved about Drakken was his tail. It was almost as if it had a mind of it's own.

Drakken turned around, something had caught his tail, he chucked when he saw Kindrel's fist holding the end of it. Kindrel rolled to the side and gave a pensive look at Drakken. Drakken loved Kindrel from the moment he saw him, he couldn't believe how quickly things had developed between them. This probably would have never happened if Drakken hadn't chased Kindrel. It probably would have never happened if Kindrel didn't run and had remained at mutual peace with Drakken in the area. In fact, he was quit glad they were snowed in, he would be in a confined small place with Kindrel for hours. Who knows what they could do? Drakken had a few rather lewd ideas.

"Look's like we're snowed in." Said Kindrel. "It seems that we are.." Replied Drakken with a seductive tone. Unfortunately, Kindrel didn't catch the hint. Draenei sounded seductive all the time; it was just their accent. "It's cool I can scorch us out!" Said Kindrel. At these words, Drakken was torn away from his kinky daydream. "Damnit.." he thought.

Kindrel pointed his palm at the sheet of snow covering the tent flap. Fire bursted from the snow evaporating it instantly. When all the snow either melted or evaporated it revealed a sheet of pure ice. "Ok…I can't scorch through ice, I can get with fireblast or fireball but I'll probably set us both on fire."

He fell back expecting to feel blankets, but instead he felt flesh. Two arms wrapped around him shortly after, he could see tendrils hanging on the sides of his shoulder. A familiar tail curved around flicking him on the nose. He grabbed it and started tracing the end of it with his index finger. Drakkens embrace grew firmer Kindrel could feel his warm breath on the back of his neck. Drakken couldn't resist this Blood Elf anymore, he smelled like the residual scent incense left behind after burning it. It was a subtle but powerful scent that made Drakken even more attracted to Kindrel.

Kindrel felt warm a breath on the back of his neck, then a very light kiss. He knew what was going to happen, and he wasn't going to stop it. He could feel Drakken's lust growing for him as his lust grew for Drakken. He let go of the tail, which slowly slid under Drakken's raised knee and out of sight. Kindrel noticed a pair of briefs next to him…. Drakken was completely naked now. Kindrel slipped out of his robes and took his facemask off then he took off his shirt. He slipped off his pants, and finally his briefs. Drakken quivered at the sight of Kindrel's naked body against his own.

Drakken leaned forward and entered Kindrel as slowly and gently as possible. Kindrel let out a small gasp of pain and pleasure. He grabbed the end of Drakken's tail and squeezed it. Drakken hung his head over the side of Kindrel shoulder while lightly thrusting into him. Kindrel turned his head and they locked into a kiss. Kindrel could no longer feel the pain, only immense pleasure that he almost couldn't take. Drakken then reclined and tightened his already firm grasp on Kindrel. Drakken began to thrust faster and kiss Kindrel more forcefully. His tail tightened around the both of them. Kindrel let go of Drakken's tail and began to dig his nails into his massive arms Drakken raised his lower body up into the air making him and Kindrel arc as he felt himself climax. Then they both ejaculated.

Drakken slumped back to the ground holding Kindrel in his arms. Drakken turned his body to the side holding the Blood Elf against his chest. Kindrel pulled away slowly and shivered slightly as he was unconnected with Drakken. Then he turned around facing Drakken and moved close once again. Drakken threw the blankets over both of them and wrapped his arms around Kindrel. He slipped his hand up to the back of Kindrel's head feeling his silky black hair. He gently pushed Kindrel's head into his chest as his tail curled around Kindrel's ankle.

Kindrel heard the sound of Drakken's beating heart and to that sound, he faded into sleep.


	3. Poor Furbolgs

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Apparently people like my story because the only complaints are getting is that it's too short! (yay!) x3 I'm going to continue this one, please RnR and if I have any weakpoints, feel free to point them out. Enjoy ;D

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kindrel opened his eyes only to see blue, his face was buried in Drakken's neck. He slowly sat up and began to put his clothes on, they were icy cold and he shivered as he slipped into them. He wanted to slip back out of them and snuggle back up to Drakken's warm body, he had to get out of this tent though. Kindrel began to cast scorch on the sheet of ice preventing both of them from getting out of the tent. Fire burst from the thick wall of ice making it crack, he cast scorch one more and the wall shattered into icy chunks. Two massive azure arms wrapped around Kindrel who found himself once again in the embrace of Drakken. "Hmmm I thought you couldn't scorch through ice." Said Drakken. Kindrel smirked, "I lied." Drakken chuckled as he put on his briefs "I figured you did."

Drakken's armor was next to the tent with chunks of ice frozen on to it, he picked the pieces of it up and brushed the chunks off. His clothes were folded in his chest piece, he was growing very cold being out in the Winterspring climate wearing only briefs. He looked over at Kindrel who was leaning on the wall of the cliff eyeing him with interest. Drakken smiled and flexed at Kindrel who laughed.

Kindrel rode with Drakken on his summoned mount to Everlook. Drakken used one of his arms to press Kindrel against him and the other to guide his steed. He gripped Kindrel's lower body with his legs. Drakken loved wrapping himself around Kindrel. They couldn't get enough of each other; both of them were attracted to each other so strongly.

Just then a large pack of rabid furbolgs ran out into the middle of the road. One of them who was a totemic shot a bolt of lightning at Kindrel who took the attack and fell off of the horse twitching. "No!" shouted Drakken making his horse stop abruptly. The other furbolgs began to charge Drakken and the totemic shot Kindrel with lightning as he was beginning to get up again. Kindrel collapsed to the floor and went limp due to the electricity surging through his body. **"I fucking hate bears" **Kindrel tried hard to move but his limbs were numb, he was limp on the floor. "Kindrel! No!" he heard Drakken yell. Then Kindrel heard a terrifying roar, which shook the very earth he was lying on. He opened his eyes and looked over to Drakken who was surging with holy energy and his hammer was glowing with red lines. He swung his hammer and hit the totemic in the head with it striking it clean off. The head flew straight into a tree nearby Kindrel and exploded into gory pieces. **"Holy SHIT!" **Kindrel had never seen a beheading with a blunt weapon before. The other furbolgs flinched away from Drakken as he set his eyes on them. Kindrel looked into Drakken's eyes, they were glowing white now and full of rage. **"Good god he looks scary." **Drakken brought his hammer down on the head of another furbolg making it's head explode as well. Kindrel could feel the numbness wear off and he slowly got up and shot a fireball at one of the fleeing furbolgs setting it on fire causing it to run even faster, only in random directions. Other furbolgs that were fleeing began to charge towards Kindrel, just as he wanted them to. Drakken was busy fighting two braver (or stupider) furbolgs who were desperately trying to dodge his fatal attacks.

As the furbolgs swarmed around Kindrel he was protecting himself from their attacks using a swirling barrier of ice.

Drakken after making the last furbolg on him go splat caught sight of Kindrel surrounded by the furbolgs and was relieved very shortly when he saw Kindrel standing up but then thrown back into panic when he realized that Kindrel was surrounded by a bunch of angry furbolgs. He began to charge but stopped when he saw that Kindrel was unscathed and was protected by some barrier. Drakken watched Kindrel raise his arms into the air and then bring them down emanating an icy wave that froze all of the furbolgs in place. He cast blink and appeared several feet outside of the circle of very comfuses furbolgs. Kindrel's hands glowed with flame and he brought them up again causing a fountain of fire to erupt form within the center of the circle of furbolgs setting them all on fire. As the furbolgs were all busy burning and writhing and still frozen in place, Kindrel ran towards them with one arm stretched out and his palm facing the circle of burning furbolgs. Then a horizontal whirlwind of frost burst from Kindrel's hand putting out the fire but then blasting the furry mongrels with a fierce bone-cracking gust of cold wind killing all of them.

Drakken was mesmerized at Kindrel's battle style, not a scratch on him and the way he cast spells was so elegant… as if he were dancing. Kindrel's head pounded, he had never cast so many spells in such quick succession. His head was rushing with arcane energy and his mana was depleted. He fell to the floor and closed his eyes. Drakken rushed to Kindrel's side and held his head in his arms, Kindrel opened his eyes and gazed into Drakken's eyes. Drakken stroked the side of Kindrel's cheek with his thumb, he had been so full of anger and fury at the sight of his fallen beloved. Drakken had never felt that way before and he had never felt such anger and fear rushing though him, the sight of Kindrel's limp body tapped into a dread that had never risen in Drakken before. As Drakken saw Kindrel take down that group of furbolgs though, he realized that Kindrel had a fight to put up, he may have appeared frail but he wasn't to be underestimated. Still Drakken was worried about the Blood Elf because he may have deadly arcane attacks, but one good cleave would take his life away instantly. Kindrel began to fall asleep, it was so quiet, falling snow silently began to cover the charred and mangled corpses of the furbolgs, as if Winterspring was erasing the ugly site on its land. As Kindrel drifted into sleep he could hear Drakken's heartbeat again through his armor. It sounded faint, but it was tranquil. Once again Kindrel fell asleep to the beat of Drakken's heart.

Drakken brought Kindrel's head up to his neck and embraced him. Drakken decided from that day forth that he would stay at Kindrel's side and protect him…forever.


	4. Something New

Kindrel opened his eyes to see the upside-down face of Drakken smiling at him. Drakken was in plain clothes this time, instead of his armor or being completely or nearly naked. Drakken had his arms folded across Kindrel's upper chest as Kindrel lay in his lap. Kindrel looked around the room for a few seconds spotting a table with a candle on it, a chair and a closed wooden door. "Where are we?" Kindrel asked sleepily. "We're in Everlook at the inn." Responded Drakken.

"You must have gotten some weird looks carrying me in here."

"The innkeeper looked at me strange, but then he brushed it off as I showed him my payment. Typical goblins."

"Thank you…"

"For what?"

"For…everything. No one in my life has ever been this kind to me…."

Drakken didn't know how to exactly respond to this verbally, so he responded physically. He turned to the side holding Kindrel and pulling him closer and curled around him and began to kiss him on his neck. Kindrel put his hand on Drakken's arms and dug his nails into them. Drakken tightened his grip on Kindrel crushing him and in fact hurting him, but he liked it. Kindrel wanted Drakken to squeeze harder, he wanted to mold into Drakken. Kindrel turned his head to the side and met Drakken's pleading lips with his own. They both knew what was to come next, but they wanted to savor it.

Three hours later, Drakken began to slide his shirt off, as did Kindrel. They both shed their clothes, which were dripping with sweat and threw them on the floor. Their bodies grinded together, both glistening with excessive perspiration from the intense heat. Drakken began to slip Kindrel's last piece of clothing off, his delicate briefs. At that precise moment there was a loud knock on the door.

"Oh for fuck's sake…" hissed Kindrel. "Busy right now." Said Drakken in an annoyed tone to whoever was on the other side of the door. "Umm…" started the goblin on the other side. "Some guy named Vinnius Morti wants to see ya." Drakken's eyes widened at this name. "My guild leader…" he whispered softly. "I'll hide." Said Kindrel, he seemed to read Drakken's mind. Kindrel slid off the bed, grabbed his clothes and slid under the bed. Drakken sighed; the space between his chest and arms had become so abruptly empty. He sat on up on the bed and said, "Come in."

A human warlock walked in. He had short black hair and a scar on the left side of his face going across his eye. "Drak, how's it going!" He greeted cheerfully. A hideous doglike demon trotted in behind him. "Ugh, did you have to bring him in with you?" Asked Drakken. "Aww you mean my felpuppy Jojo?" Vinnius cooed "He's no harm are ya boy?" Jojo came over and licked the warlock's face with its abnormally long tongue. Drakken cringed.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Vinni?"

"Well…" Vinnius sat on the bed, which sagged and squished a flustered Kindrel under it. "I wanted to see if you were available to come to Naxxramas with the guild in a few days."

"I can't Vinni, I'm busy up here farming herbs."

Jojo sniffed under the bed, smelling Kindrel's magic. Kindrel slowly slid back trying to shoo away the felhunter with his hand.

"Yeah I know, and you're doing a good job. Your last shipment could have made us a total of five flasks. The thing is, is that we desperately need some good healers for this raid. Those undead creatures hit hard, insanely strong. Pretty much state of the art magic in necromancy."

"…."

Jojo curiously reached one of his magic leeching tentacles under the bed to prod and poke the source of magic.

"Look, just think about it ok? There's major cash in this for you and perhaps some loot. I mean you haven't raided with us for some while, I'll be forced to demote you if you don't do this. You know the rules, nothing personal. You know how much of a pain in the ass it is to get promoted again too. Besides, you are one of our golden raiders, you can double as an exquisite healer and tank."

Kindrel swatted away the tentacle with the back of his hand causing Jojo to jump back and yelp.

"I guess I can go, how long will it be?"

"One, or two days. Nothing more, I promise."

Jojo growled menacingly at the source of magic it saw under the bed. "Jojo, behave!" Scolded Vinnius. Jojo whimpered and sat down.

"Alright."

"Ah! Thank you so much Drak!" Vinnius hugged Drakken and then pulled back.

"You sure are sweaty…why are you in your underwear anyways"

"I've been exercising."

"Ah ok then, see you at Naxxramas, and thank you once again."

Vinnius walked out of the room with Jojo glancing under the bed before following him, then closed the door winking at him. Drakken could have sworn that for the smallest fraction of a second that Vinnius took a glimpse at the spot under the bed before he closed the door. _'Maybe it was my imagination.' _He thought.

He felt the spot of bed depress behind him and a familiar scent of incense played across his nose. He turned around and lay down. Kindrel was clothed now, a disappointing sight for Drakken. Kindrel rested his head on Drakken's belly and nuzzled it, then turned around and started licking the sweat off of Drakken. "K-kindrel…" Drakken gasped. "Stop it!" He didn't really want it to stop though; it's just that the pleasure was unbearable. "But I'm thiiirstyyy!" whined Kindrel in a childish manner. Drakken's tail began to twitch and flip. Kindrel's tongue traveled all over Drakken's chest, going lower and lower and lower until he got to the lower body.

"K-k-kindrel…"

Kindrel bit the rim of Drakken's briefs with his teeth and pulled them down. He saw Drakken's member sticking up in the air, veins showing in all. **_'Cool, a blue penis.' _**Kindrel could feel Drakken shaking. He giggled to himself he loved how Drakken reacted to this; he decided to toy with Drakken and licked his member once. This sent a jolt through Drakken's body making Kindrel giggle to himself once more. Then Kindrel wrapped his tongue around Drakken's member causing his tail to flail wildly around smacking the floor and slicing the air. Kindrel took Drakken in completely lightly sucking and licking him at the same time. Drakken clasped Kindrel's head with his two enormous hands. He panted and quickly rose to a climax. Drakken let out a sharp gasp as he released. Kindrel took Drakken's seed and swallowed. **_'Wow…I never thought of myself doing that and enjoying it ever.'_**

Kindrel was pulled up over Drakken's now even sweatier body by two massive blue arms and was sucked into a fierce kiss. Drakken softly broke the kiss and turn over putting Kindrel on his side. The then pulled up his briefs and threw the blanket over both of them, then he held Kindrel close to him, curling around him once more. "Kindrel…you didn't have to do that…" Drakken whispered. "I wanted to." Kindrel responded, "It was the first time anyways, I was just curious."

"Did _you_ like it Kindrel?"

"Yeah, I did. I like the way I took you by surprise and got you all writhing and sweaty."

"I'll need to leave tomorrow for Naxxramas." Drakken sighed into Kindrel's hair.

"Go kick some rotten ass."

"I'll come back here as soon as I can, please be careful…"

"Me? Be careful? You're the one going to Naxxramas, you be careful!"

"I'll be fine, I can be protected by shields, heals, soulstones and the rest of my raid to depend on. You however are all alone up here and I've been seeing more alliance lately…"

"I'll stay in town and wait for you Drak, don't worry about me."

Kindrel turned around facing Drakken's chest and pressed his face into it. He heard his heartbeat, which he had become addicted to. Tranquil thumping that always lulled him into sleep. "I love you." Drakken whispered as he absentmindedly stroked Kindrel's hair. "I love you too…" responded Kindrel as he drifted into slumber.


	5. The Seige and the Night Elf

I know I haven't updated in a long time (bad Kazalla!) : I've been writing several different fanfics, for practice mostly. And for those who like this fanfic a whole lot, I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I know how it feels P. This is part of the story is very light yaoi plus more plote development. Anyways enjoy .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kindrel opened his eyes he was cold and shivering. His body felt like ice and his limbs were stiff. Drakken was gone and there was a note next to him on the bed.

_My love, _

_I have gone, I didn't want to wake you up. I will be back in two days at the most. Please, stay safe – I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you._

Kindrel sighed as he read the letter,**_ ' "My love"? Wow…'_** Drakken really had become attached to him. He couldn't fathom anything happening in Everlook, it was such a quiet town and goblins didn't put up with any bullshit anyways.

Wind from the outside made the walls in ceiling creak. Kindrel was insanely cold and he reluctantly got out of bed to put on his icy clothes. He shivered violently as he slipped on his robes and pants. He picked up his staff and exited the room into the Inn.

He sat down at a wooden table in the corner and put his head in his arms. He needed to wake up a little bit more and warm up his clothes before he could do whatever he was going to do that day. He sighed and looked up, there was a male Night Elf at another table smiling at him. A rogue by the looks of it, who had Thunderfury and Iblis, Blade of the Fallen Seraph sheathed. **_'Oh boy he's smiling at me...great.' _**Kindrel smiled back shyly looked back down at the table.

He immediately knew that smiling back was a mistake because the rogue got up and walked over to Kindrel's table still smiling. The rogue sat down next to Kindrel and put his large arm around the smaller Blood Elf. He was your typical male Night Elf who had a muscular and tall frame. **_'What the hell am I? A magnet for epic laden alliance?!' _**The elf took both of his swords and leaned them on the nearby wall and then looked back at Kindrel. "Can I get you a drink beautiful?" Kindrel blushed madly, he knew this Night Elf hadn't confused him for a girl because Night Elves were very observant and didn't make stupid mistakes like that. **_'Shit.' _**"No thank you…" Kindrel responded sheepishly praying for any type of distraction. This Night Elf seemed persistent, he wouldn't accept the fact that Kindrel was already with someone. Kindrel knew that already, he was calculating a way to escape from him.

"You know you're rather shy for a Blood Elf." The rogue purred. "My name is Vincent, tell me, what is your name?" The Night Elf pulled him closer. **_'Ugh…Typical amorous Night Elf…' _**"Kindrel…" He said carefully. **_'For God's sake something happen, get me AWAY FROM HIM' _**

As the Night Elf began to speak once more there was a huge explosion outside that shook the earth. This momentarily distracted the Night Elf. **_'Yes! Sweet opportunity!' _**Kindrel seized the moment and leaped out of the Night Elf's grasp and bolted outside.

Kindrel ran around the inn and hid behind some crates. There was smoke everywhere and he would see projectiles whistling through the air, exploding when they hit the ground. He saw goblin guards and combined alliance and horde rushing to the main battle scene. He took a peek at the main battle scene spotting leprous gnomes and pale looking dwarves with blood red eyes. **_'Dark Iron clan and Gnomeregan alliance…what the hell are they doing here?!' _**Kindrel felt an arm swing around and pull him towards a muscular torso behind him. "Kindrel, what were you thinking running out here like that? It's dangerous!" Vincent had found him. "I guess I just freaked out…" Kindrel responded meekly. "C'mon" Vincent said "I'll get you to a safe place, don't worry." He assured Kindrel soothingly.

Kindrel sighed as Vincent took his hand and they both ran behind another building. The Night Elf was attractive, and a nice guy but Kindrel already had Drakken and that's all he wanted. The rogue pecked Kindrel on the cheek and smiled at him before running off to join the battle. Kindrel was awestruck **_'Oh boy… Drakken… hurry the fuck up.' _**

Suddenly a rather volatile artillery shell hit the wall of the city nearby him making it crumble in a huge explosion. The wave of force from the explosion threw him off of his feet and into the building wall.

He slowly got up, his back ached he heard Vincent yell his name in the distance. He took this chance to leap through the new escape route and run down the hill into the frozen pine trees surrounding Everlook. He looked through the opening the wall from behind a tree. He could see Vincent looking for him frantically and then run back to the battle after another explosion took place. He had a distraught expression, it made Kindrel feel horrible but he had to get away from that elf!

"Ay, elf! Over here!" Called a voice form behind Kindrel causing him to jump. It was a goblin wearing an eye patch. "Whats happening?" Asked Kindrel. "Gnomeregan fanatics and the Dark Iron clan hacked the teleporter in Gnomeregan and are invading Ratchet, Booty Bay, Gadgetzan and Everlook. They are taking over the towns. It started just this morning at around three. They waited until they had enough people and organized then they attacked!"

Kindrel looked back at the city, goblins were fleeing little by little towards him carrying large packs. "We've grabbed what we could and are hiding in the forest out here and have set up a small encampment." The Goblin continued. "You should stay with us if you wanna live, we are waiting for the Wyvern and Griffin Master to come if you need to leave. Hopefully they didn't kill him either…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Drakken drank his Crystal water he was completely exhausted. He and his raid had just killed a huge spider named Maexxna and he had to heal casters and rogues, which was a tough job due to the range difference. Vinnius patted his back "Good work Drakken, you really shined out there!" One of the mages was ecstatic and was jumping up and down because he had been given the Wraith Blade. Something which warlocks and mages desired. Drakken looked down and sighed, he had the overwhelming feeling that Kindrel was in danger. He couldn't leave now though. And besides, Everlook was such a quiet town, barely anything happened there. What could possibly happen to Kindrel?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kindrel concentrated on the missile hurtling towards the platoon he was assigned to causing it to freeze, diffusing the bomb inside it making it simply shatter when it hit the ground. "Nice going there elf boy!" called a rather old looking goblin who was operating one of the cannons. Kindrel has volunteered to help take back Everlook along with several other alliance and horde members. He was using his spell gun, it was a thorium runed bazooka with a handle. It was enchanted so Kindrel could turn it into a necklace for easy carrying. Kindrel had been taught the basics of being a mage but the spell craft for the class hadn't been hammered into him. He had improvised most of his spells and hadn't "Mastered" them according to other mages but they were excellent nonetheless. For example, he had found out that he could take away the force that propelled a fireball and convert it into explosive energy, creating somewhat of a grenade. He could do the same thing with arcane magic and frost. He used his spell gun to launch these magical grenades he had created and could launch them to a distance of just a bit less than a mile for the mana cost of a novice level scorch spell.

He had wreaked havoc with his spell gun. He assaulted the hordes of gnomes and dwarves with ice and fire and they retreated into the city to call more reserves from Gnomeregan. He had learned that they were setting up a teleporter in Blackrock Depths to call more reserves from the Dark Iron clan and there was the distance possibility of one being set up in the Searing Gorge. The goblins were in for a lot of crap later on, but for now Kindrel had been the hero of the day… and he hated it.

Kindrel despised the attention and slowly slinked away from the horde, alliance and goblins at the camp, which were conversing about future battle plans. Nothing like a random attack on a huge faction to bring the other two together. Kindrel escaped into the forest avoiding contact with anyone. The front line with the melee fighters and hunters were returning the encampment, Kindrel knew Vincent would return and he wanted to avoid him. Kindrel sighed as he slumped down against the trunk of a large pine tree. It began to hail. **_'I hate my life'_**


End file.
